The Wild Journey
by CrystaliziedRose
Summary: (AU Kinda) The last thought that struck Kagome before darkness claimed her was, ‘I wonder if this means I get out of a lecture?’ What happens when Kagome is sucked in to the West and the only way to get back is to find the scattered pieces of the Shikon.
1. Default Chapter

Phoenix: What's up!

Crystal: Guess what! We're doing a story with an actual plot!

Phoenix: (Gasps and spins as if about to faint but doesn't) I thought I was gonna faint but I didn't…………huh!

Crystal: Wanna know how this story came to mind?

Phoenix: She was being hit on the head over and over again.

* * *

**Wild Journeys**

"98 smokes of marijuana on the wall, 98 smokes of marijuana, you take one down and smoke it around, 97 smokes of marijuana on the wall," Kagome groaned as her oh-so peppy classmates started that song again. It was the fifth time for god sakes! Let it die!

Kagome stared helplessly out of the bus wondering why schools subject their students to this. She began half listening to her friends' conversation and half asking the higher power why he hates her so. As the bus jumped she caught a bit of one her classmates sentence, "-here because they opened a Wild West replica of a real saloon!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered, "I knew I shouldn't have glued Kikyo to the wall, I should have at least said Satan made me do it. Then they'd think I am crazy not a delinquent."

Then the whispering started, it was obvious someone heard what she just said. Well, now her classmates think she's crazy, that's just great!

* * *

"This is an actual saloon where many cowboys chilled out, ain't that groovy dudes?" Kagome rolled her eyes as another teacher tried to "communicate" with her classmates, though they were only ensuring that some kid's egg their cars after this torture is over.

Kagome followed her tour group hoping something distracting would happen so she could make her escape, but unfortunately it seemed today was the day everybody chose to behave.

"Hey, Kag, isn't this great, we get to learn about all these interesting things," Ayume cried with glee, it seemed she was the only one who actually liked this stuff. It saddened Kagome to know her friend was a geek.

"It's just a bunch of old junk that doesn't matter anymore, Ayume. I don't get how you love this stuff," said Eri, she was just as freaked out by their friend's love of history. It was downright unnatural!

Kagome sighed tiredly and continued following the group. But that didn't necessarily last long. She soon found herself wandering farther and farther away and for a second thought that maybe she could get away. That is, until Hojo appeared, the guy just wouldn't leave her alone! It's like he loves the bad girl type, which is weird since Hojo is the definition of obedient.

"Hey, Higurashi, don't get lost," he yelled out to her, effectively getting the attention of the whole Museum! She groaned and trudged along behind him, thinking of why she was here.

_(Flashback)_

"_Watch where you're going, you little freak," smirked Kikyo, Aka, Mrs. Popular Bitch-face. She pushed back Kagome as her cronies chortled at Kikyo's "original" insult._

_Kagome fixed her with a cool look before turning away and walking down the hall, to anybody else it might have seemed Kagome didn't care what Kikyo had said but inside she was seething and already planning revenge._

_That day, after school, she waited for Kikyo to show, seeing as she left a note in her locker posing as a secret admirer. When Kikyo did appear Kagome pushed Kikyo against the wall and glued her there. Unfortunately hindsight showed maybe should have worn a mask because the next day Kikyo identified her as her "attacker."_

_So Kagome had a choice either suspension or she joins the over-achievers club, who were just about to go on a field trip. She chose the geeks; after all they were going to get out of class for the whole day! She quickly saw her mistake when she found out where she was going._

_(Flashback ends)_

Kagome berated herself once again for her stupidity, how could she say yes to go to this field trip! She dragged her feet and slumped when she walked just to show her anger at being here. But when she looked up she saw opportunity knocking and this opportunity was called Ian.

Ian could be called a lot of things, a nuisance, annoying or maybe even retarded but to Kagome he was a lifesaver. Ian, being his strange self, had actually gotten on top of one the tables and stripped! Amidst the screaming and shrieking, Kagome took this as a sign, a sign saying, "Go Kagome! Freedom! Run!" so she did what any fun starved teenager would do, she ran.

She ran right past all the places her classmates had awed over, looking for the way out. But she soon found it was useless, this place wasn't just a museum it was a maze to trap inn- ok not so innocent teenager within there walls.

She soon found herself resting in the Wild West saloon replica; she sat on one of the freshly cleaned stools and took a breather. She soon was on the other side of the bar counter playing bartender. "Hey! How ya doin'? How's ol' Johnny?" She knew it was pathetic but hey, she was bored!

All of a sudden she noticed something glittering in the corner of a cabinet, she looked around searching for the security guards that most likely would be looking for her that is after they tackled Ian and made him put on clothes. she picked it up and took notice it was a smooth round rock, a pink color. Kagome guessed it was worthless but all in all she decided to keep it, sort of as a souvenir of her misery.

She looked around her and sighed, "I bet things were better in the Wild West. I wish I was there, right now," she put down the rock and moved away from the counter, not noticing the rock was shining. She moved to walk down to the hall to look for the way out when her vision got hazy and glittery. The scene in front of her slowly began to change, the old bar table became shiny and new and the cabinets were filled with liquor bottles. The last thought that struck Kagome before darkness claimed her was, '_I wonder if this means I get out of a lecture?'_

* * *

Phoenix: Voila! C'est incroyable!

Crystal: We know Kag's a little O.C but it'll help the story if she's the kind of person who does what she wants no matter what anybody says.

Phoenix: Yeah, don't forget to REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Crystal: Sheesh, you're sooo annoying

Phoenix: Speak for yourself, Miss ' Hi we're baaaaaaaaaaack'

Crystal: Readers and reviewers like being welcomed! You do like being greeted don't you?

Phoenix: No, they like plotting revenge on someone, who takes a gun, stabs you in the back, right in front of you.

Crystal: (Sweat drop)

Phoenix: What?

Crystal: Nothing……………..nothing at all!


	2. Chapter 2: The past

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it but soon we will own the cutest plushies ever!

Crystal: HIII! We're baaaaacccckkk!

Phoenix: There, there you did it again!

Crystal: Shut up.

Phoenix: No you shut up

Crystal: No you shut up

Phoenix: No you shut up times infinity!

Crystal: No you shut up times infinity plus one!

Phoenix: Awww…..

* * *

Last time

_He soon found herself resting in the Wild West saloon replica; she sat on one of the freshly cleaned stools and took a breather. She soon was on the other side of the bar counter playing bartender. "Hey! How ya doin'? How's ol' Johnny?" She knew it was pathetic but hey, she was bored!_

_All of a sudden she noticed something glittering in the corner of a cabinet, she looked around searching for the security guards that most likely would be looking for her that is after they tackled Ian and made him put on clothes. She picked it up and took notice it was a smooth round rock, a pink color. Kagome guessed it was worthless but all in all she decided to keep it, sort of as a souvenir of her misery._

_She looked around her and sighed, "I bet things were better in the Wild West. I wish I was there, right now," she put down the rock and moved away from the counter, not noticing the rock was shining. She moved to walk down to the hall to look for the way out when her vision got hazy and glittery. The scene in front of her slowly began to change, the old bar table became shiny and new and the cabinets were filled with liquor bottles. The last thought that struck Kagome before darkness claimed her was, 'I wonder if this means I get out of a lecture?'_

End

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Miss, miss are you alright?" Kagome moaned and swiped at whoever was trying to wake her up from her peaceful sleep. She cuddled closer to the ground and the person who she had hit poked her once again.

"Leave me alone, Sota. I swear I'll kick you in the gonads if you don't," Kagome muttered sleepily. But just as she finished it hit her like a ton of bricks. '_Wasn't I at the museum, how did I get home?' _Kagome shot up, effectively, putting whoever was leaning over her out of commission for a while. She looked at whoever she hit and saw it was a man.

"Hey, sorry bud-," she cut herself off when she looked around. She was definitely not home or at the museum. All around were guys and girls drinking and playing poker and one guy threw a table at another guy. Not to mention the fact they were wearing old clothes. Either she was dreaming or her classmates had gotten a little…..rowdy, for lack of a better word.

"Don't worry about the letch, he's had a lot worse," smiled a young girl, shaking Kagome out of her stupor. The girl held out a hand and said, "I'm Sango, nice to meet ya, are you alright?"

Kagome took her hand, nodded and looked at everything around her as if to confirm it's actually there. This bar looked exactly like the bar in the museum except it looked a lot newer.

"Um, not much of a talker, huh? Here sit down and relax, you took quite a spill," Sango led her to one of the stools and began asking Kagome something, not that she was listening. She was to busy staring at the people around her.

'_Okay, this is officially weird. One second I'm ditching the next I'm in some kind of western, though it seems real enough. Maybe I hit my head and I am dreaming……no, this to weird to be a dream! Wait a second; this happened right after I wished I could see the Wild West…….that rock! It must have done this!' Kagome_ began searching her pockets franticly but she couldn't find it. '_I got to find that rock it might be my only way home!'_

"Excuse me, miss?" Sango looked at Kagome, waiting for something though Kagome didn't know what.

"Yeah," Kagome said, finally getting over the shock and now merely feeling the need to go home.

"I asked what your name was, I can't keep calling you miss, now can I?" Sango smiled.

"It's Kagome." Kagome said automatically.

"Where are you from, you don't seem to be from around here." The bartender that Kagome thought she knocked out had been the one to say that. _'Well, he bounced back kind of quick.'_

"Why would you say that," Kagome said, giving the guy a weird look.

"Hey, I don't mean anything by it, it's just that we don't get that many pretty girls around here, especially strangely dressed ones." The guy received a few smacks for that by the women in the bar.

Kagome frowned, "My clothes are fine."

"Don't mind Miroku he's trying to be charming, he hits on every girl who walks through the doors." Sango said, glaring at him.

Kagome relaxed and said, "Sorry, I'm just tired." At least these people didn't seem so bad.

Sango smiled and said, "You know you can come with me right after I finish work and I'll house you for the night. That is if you don't have a place to sleep."

Kagome blinked and paused, she wasn't even thinking about the fact she had to stay the night in this weird place. She inwardly sighed, _'Well, it looks like I'll be here a while, at least until I can get that rock. That rock is exactly what I need to get home but how?' _Kagome looked at Sango and nodded.

Sango got up and continued working, leaving Kagome to Miroku. "Hey, you want a drink?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at the many liquor bottles and smiled, "Sure, I'll have a tequila."

Miroku gave her a look and lifted a bottle. "Here," he said as poured it into a glass.

Kagome slowly reached for the glass, took a sip and coughed, "That's water!"

Miroku laughed and smirked, "Do you really think I'll give you a tequila?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, actually I did."

Miroku laughed again and soon Kagome finding herself actually speaking to a guy without wanting to impale herself with a fork. She giggled at his many jokes though they were quite stupid and kinda sad until Sango came back to take Kagome to her home.

"Ok, time to go." Sango smiled, leading Kagome out of the bar. Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun and looked around. All around were girls in frilly dresses, guys laughing and talking and horses with carriages. It was as if she had been thrown into an old movie.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her across the dirt road street, they're shoes kicking up dust. Kagome knew she was being stared at by someone so she turned around and sure enough there were a group of girls talking, laughing and not to mention pointing at her. She stared back and they turned away, whispering.

'_I guess some things never change.' _Kagome thought sweat dropping.

"Ignore them, that's Maya and her little henchmen." Sango made a face at the girl's name.

"I take it you don't like them?" Kagome said.

"Ech! They're so annoying. They think I'm "unladylike."" Sango rolled her eyes and stared at Kagome, "But judging by the way they're looking at you they don't like you either." Sango walked up to door and pulled on the handle.

"This is where you live?" Kagome asked curiously, looking inside to see a small apartment-like building.

"Yeah, here I'll show you to your room." Sango moved down the hall and opened a door to a small room with a bed and a window facing it.

"This is nice." Kagome said smiling, "Cozy."

"So, I got a question for you." Sango said, sitting down on the bed and motioning for Kagome to do the same.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just want to get to know you since you'll be staying with me. So, how old are you?" Sango asked, trying not to sound nosy.

"I'm 16."

Sango smiled and said, "Oh, well I'm 18. So, where is your family, most people your age are traveling with family."

Kagome felt a pang of panic and wondered if she should tell Sango the truth but settled for, "I got separated from my family a little while ago."

Sango gave Kagome a look she couldn't figure out before she said, "If you don't want to tell me the truth, its okay."

Kagome paused, shocked, before sighing, "You want the truth? Well. It all stared at a stupid field trip…." Kagome told her the whole story and when she was finished she looked at Sango to gauge her reaction

"Well……….I asked for the truth didn't I?" Sango laughed before something in the story hit her, "Wait, you said this rock was small, pink and is the reason you're here?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think I know what rock you're talking about, though it's not a rock. It's the Shikon, the sacred jewel. I supposedly disappeared a few years ago but everyone says it still exists."

Kagome brightened and said, "Then I got to find it! I might not like home all that much, but who'll annoy Kikyo if I stay here!"

Sango laughed and said, "Well, if you really want to, I guess I'll help too! I've always wanted to get out of here."

Kagome did something she normally doesn't do to anyone outside of her family, she hugged Sango. "I guess it's time to go to sleep." She looked out the window only to see an empty street and the rising moon.

"Bye, I'll have clothes ready for you for tomorrow. I'll be at the saloon." Sango moved to the doorway, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Kagome moaned in her sleep, _'Ahh, the blissful few seconds before I ask why am I not sleeping on my own bed.' _She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I guess I should get dressed."

She spotted the pile of clothes and picked them up. _'Oh hell no.'_ In front of her was one of those frilly dresses she she's those woman wear in old movies. _'This has got to be Sango's idea as a sick joke!'_ But Sango didn't pop out of the doorway and say surprise so Kagome guessed she was serious.

She quickly dressed and walked outside; it was livelier then everwith tons of people every where. She crossed the street and entered the saloon.

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome greeted the cheery bartender.

"Hi, so Sango tells me you wanna get out of here tonight, something to do with the Shikon right?"

"Yeah, what do you know about it?"

Miroku shrugged, "'Mostly rumors, like how the Shikon can supposedly grant any wish. I'd sure love a jewel like that."

"Oh-" Kagome was cut off by the loud slam of someone entering the saloon. She turned around to see a man, the dark-haired brooding kind. The ones who are almost guaranteed to steal money from an old croon.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Crystal: (Stare)

Phoenix: (Stare)

Inuyasha: Wanna know what's going on? Well, they started fighting over who could torture me first and got into a staring contest.

Crystal: (Still staring) Back off Phoenix!

Phoenix: (Still staring) NO!

Crystal: (Stare) I'll give you Kurama!

Phoenix: OK! (Stops staring and hugs Kurama plushie)

Crystal: (Drags Inuyasha away) Come on boy, we got a lot of work to do…..

Inuyasha: (Whimpers)


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha

Crystal: Wahhh! My partner in crime has been locked out of her computer! It's completely screwed! But I shall be strong for you….our reviewers! (Sniffle) My brave comrade has asked me too continue with the story. WAAAHH!

* * *

**Last Time**

"_Hey, Miroku," Kagome greeted the cheery bartender._

"_Hi, so Sango tells me you wanna get out of here tonight, something to do with the Shikon right?"_

"_Yeah, what do you know about it?"_

_Miroku shrugged, "'Mostly rumors, like how the Shikon can supposedly grant any wish. I'd sure love a jewel like that. "_

"_Oh-" Kagome was cut off by the loud slam of someone entering the saloon. She turned around to see a man, the dark-haired brooding kind. The ones who are almost guaranteed to steal money from an old croon._

"_Inuyasha!"

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Kagome turned to stare at Miroku, who was waving to the man like he was a friend of his.

"It's great to see you! How are you doing? Where are you staying? What're you doing back in town?" Miroku exclaimed asking question after question.

Inuyasha smirked at him, "Those punks that were following me had an 'accident.'"

Miroku laughed and patted Inuyasha on the back, "You always did know how to make a clean getaway! Oh, wait, I have someone who you might want to meet. Inuyasha meet Kagome. Kagome this is Inuyasha, he might be able to help you with your little….problem, he's sort of a treasure hunter."

"Hey, what's up?" She greeted, kinda freaked out by the guy's gun holsters.

"Hmm," Inuyasha glanced at her and turned away.

'_Hmm to you too, jackass," _Kagome thought angrily. She then noticed the looks she was getting. "Did I say that out loud?"

Sango, who was trying to hide her laughter, nodded.

"Oh, well……sorry?" Kagome said, sheepishly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and was about to say something when the saloon doors flew open revealing two angry, dung covered bandits.

"Oh, I guess they found me." Inuyasha said, looking bored.

The two bandits looked at Inuyasha and one growled, "You bastard! You tricked us!"

Inuyasha sighed and walked up to one of them, who reached for his gun, and flicked him sending the guy to the other side of the room. "Man, what a weakling. Now see what you made me do."

The other bandit shook with anger and ran to his unconscious friend, "You'll regret that dog-boy! Our boss won't like this and he'll just send more of us after you!" Then the guy took off.

Miroku sighed and said, "I guess you got to go again."

Inuyasha looked at him, "Yeah, I don't want anything bad happening to my best bar now do I?"

Inuyasha crouched down as if he was about to run, and in that split second a thought struck Kagome.

'_Wait, if he's leaving town and he can help me why don't I go with him! But…he's so not gonna let me with his attitude that I don't doubt it. But he's leaving. Guess there is only one thing I can do…"_

In that second when Inuyasha lifted off his heels Kagome jumped on his back and it was too late for Inuyasha to stop seeing as his body was listening to the control of his brain. When he stopped they were at the borders of the small town.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled into Kagome's ear.

"God, volume down, dude, I was just hitching a ride, remember Miroku said that you could help me with my little problem."

"He said I could, not that I would. Beside to help you I'd have to be a psychiatrist!"

Kagome growled and pulled on some of his hair, "Listen buddy, I'm not in the mood! I am stuck in the past because of a freaky jewel that's disappeared! I am missing all of my finals! I'm going to flunk out of school if I don't get back and you are gonna lose a very important part of youself if you don't help me!"

Inuyasha stared, "Did you say a jewel, as in the Shikon jewel?"

Kagome let go of his hair and said, "Yeah so?" she crossed her arms stubbornly, ready for whatever this guy could dish out.

"It just so happens that I am looking for that very jewel."

Kagome brightened, "So…..you'll help me?"

"No."

Kagome glowered at him.

"But I will allow you too follow, but only because I need a cook."

Kagome sputtered, "A cook! Like I'm gonna" Kagome was cut off by a feminine hand, namely Sango's.

"She accepts." She heard Miroku say.

"Do I have say in this?" Kagome asked when she was freed.

"No, besides Sango and I want to go too."

Inuyasha looked at them, "Why?"

Sango answered this time, "Because we don't want to stay in that town for the rest of our lives."

Kagome nodded, "Ok! You guys will be better company then Mr. Sunshine over there." She said pointing to a grumbling Inuyasha, who was saying something about babysitting.

Sango smiled, "Then it's settled, Miroku and I are coming with you and Inuyasha!"

Kagome cheered, "Yay! You know what; all of a sudden this feels like it's going to be a ton of fun….by the way, does anybody know where exactly we're going?"

At first there was pure silence until, "I heard a rumor about a psychic who can answer all questions asked. She lives in a village nearby."

Kagome smiled, "Then that's where we'll go! Yay! This'll be so much more fun then detention."

Miroku turned to Sango and Inuyasha, "Any of you got a clue what she's talking about?"

"Nope."

"Not a clue."

Thus the beginning of a wonderful adventure. Yeah right.

* * *

Crystal: I'm too sad to say anything witty…..please review for Phoenix's sake! 


	4. Chapter 4: Taking off

Crystal: She is still gone! My soul sister is still not able to be here!

* * *

**Last Time**_  
_

_Sango smiled, "Then it's settled, Miroku and I are coming with you and Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome cheered, "Yay! You know what; all of a sudden this feels like it's going to be a ton of fun….by the way, does anybody know where exactly we're going?"_

_At first there was pure silence until, "I heard a rumor about a psychic who can answer all questions asked. She lives in a village nearby."_

_Kagome smiled, "Then that's where we'll go! This'll be so much more fun then detention."_

_Miroku turned to Sango and Inuyasha, "Any of you got a clue what she's talking about?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Not a clue."

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Kagome skipped down the dirt road, admiring the raw beauty of the wide open spaces. She looked behind her to see everyone else giving her a weird look. _'I've gotten a lot of those.'_ She smiled at them, "What's wrong?" Nothing could ruin her good mood.

Inuyasha scoffed at her, "You're skipping around and staring at everything like you've never seen any of it before."

Kagome giggled, "I haven't! Back home it's just buildings and the only place you'll see grass is the park."

"But isn't that a little suffocating?" Sango asked, curiously.

Kagome shook her head, "I've lived in the city for my whole life. In fact, all of a sudden I think that sleeping in the outdoors with all this space is kinda freaky."

Inuyasha interrupted before anyone could say anything else, "You people talk too much. Why don't you shut up for once?" He walked ahead of everybody else, allowing Kagome to make faces at his back, "I saw that."

Kagome straightened up, "Oh, what did you see?" She asked innocently.

Inuyasha gave her a glance and turned away.

"Man, he's such a grump." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"I heard that."

Kagome cursed, "Do you know everything?"

Miroku answered, "Yup, he knew when I put worms in his bed when we were kids."

"That's because you asked me to get them for you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome snickered, "He did? Oh, that's bad, even Souta can do better then you."

Sango looked at her, "Souta? Isn't that the guy you said you'd kick in the gonads before you knocked Miroku out?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, surprisingly I miss the twerp and how he'd always wake me up with his trumpet." Kagome sighed wistfully.

"Look there's the village!" Miroku cried out.

Kagome smiled and said, "The psychic must be here! She'll tell us where the jewel is and it'll all be over!"

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"That's it!" Kagome growled, nearly pulling her hair out of her head.

"Relax, we'll find her soon." Sango assured her, patting her on the back.

"We've been searching for 2 hours!" Kagome groaned, "I give up!"

"Um…Kagome," Sango said.

"I am tired of looking!" Kagome screeched.

"Kagome?"

"I'm going crazy!"

"Kagome!"

"What!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Look!" Sango pointed to a tent nearby that said, _"Psychic Tent."_

"…………..Oh," Kagome approached the tent and opened the flap, leading inside, "Go get Inuyasha and Miroku." She said to Sango just before she walked into the tent.

Kagome looked around the small, dark tent and narrowed her eyes to see.

"Child, you've come for answers, haven't you?"

Kagome was startled by the voice and suddenly she could see the lining of an old woman, hunched over, "Um…yes, my friends and I have. We want to know where the Shikon jewel is."

The figure shifted, "You can see what can not be seen. But to find the invisible you'll need more then sight, you'll need those around you."

Kagome blinked, "That's nice but can you tell me where the Shikon jewel is?" She yelled loudly, as if the woman was senile.

"I'm not stupid! Just go to the village far north and ask for Satori. She'll house you and your friends and she's a treasure hunter. She'll be able to help you."

Kagome lifted two fingers as a peace sign, "Thanks baba yaga, I'll catch you later! Peace." She walked out of the tent, ignoring the grumbles coming from the old woman.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha arrived later, "Where were you guys!" Kagome asked.

Sango glared at Miroku, "Mr. Lecher over here couldn't pry himself away from a mother of two and ended up almost getting punched out by her husband."

Kagome laughed and repeated what Kaede had said to her.

"There is a village quite a ways from here. It'll take us a few days to get there." Inuyasha grumbled, still a little angry at Miroku for wasting so much time.

Kagome groaned, "Oh man, I knew I'd miss all my finals!"

Sango laughed and pulled Kagome towards the exit of the village, "Come on, it'll be fun, just like you said!"

* * *

"Damn it! Just give me one of those blankets!" Kagome moaned.

Miroku and Sango sighed and anticipated what would happen next.

"Shut up and stop complaining, you wench!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome reached and grabbed his ear, "Listen you little jerk! Either you give us a blanket or I swear I'll rip off your ear!"

Inuyasha whined and gave up 3 blankets that he'd been hiding at least until Kagome found them hidden under his shirt. It wasn't that hard to notice since his stomach seemed to grow.

"Good boy." Kagome smirked, giving the others her blanket. "Now, go sit over there and be quiet."

Inuyasha growled and rubbed his ears. _'Damn bitch is nuts.'_ He thought angrily.

"I know what you're thinking and I am not a bitch. You want me to prove it?" Kagome said with a slight smug tone.

Inuyasha stared at her and scooted away.

Kagome smirked again, "Exactly."

Kagome turned to Miroku and Sango, only to realize they were already asleep. Though Miroku's hand had begun inching toward Sango and Sango had begun to inch towards a boulder. She sighed and lied down. _'I wonder what the old hag meant by "I'll need those around me?" I could understand Miroku and Sango but Inuyasha? I nee that guy as much as I need a tumor.'_

Kagome closed her eyes and the last thing she heard was the slight rustle in the bushes.

**Meanwhile**

'_It seems like the dog has gained some allies. No matter it won't stop me from killing him.'_ The shadow moved from the bushes to a tree and smirked, _'Though the loud girl seems quite………delicious.'

* * *

_

Crystal: Oooh, who might this be? I think we'll- I mean (Sniff) I'll acknowledge the first two people who answer. Oh and Baba yaga is a woman in a russian myth. you know, the one with the house that has chicken legs. The one who eats children.


	5. Chapter 5: Shippo and the jewel

Phoenix: Chapter 5!

Crystal: YAYY!

Phoenix: Oh, I'm so happy, I could…..I could not experiment on my fez hat monkeys!

Crystal: (Gasp) To the reviewers that's basically impossible! She lives to torment those monkeys!

Disclaimer: Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

We don't own Inuyasha,

So if you sue,

Screw you!

* * *

_Kagome turned to Miroku and Sango, only to realize they were already asleep. Though Miroku's hand had begun inching toward Sango and Sango had begun to inch towards a boulder. She sighed and lied down. 'I wonder what the old hag meant by "I'll need those around me?" I could understand Miroku and Sango but Inuyasha? I nee that guy as much as I need a tumor.'_

_Kagome closed her eyes and the last thing she heard was the slight rustle in the bushes._

_**Meanwhile**_

'_It seems like the dog has gained some allies. No matter it won't stop me from killing him.' The shadow moved from the bushes to a tree and smirked, 'Though the loud girl seems quite………delicious.'

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"For the twentieth time, no we're not there yet, you" Inuyasha was cut off by a shoe aimed at his head.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence if you know what's good for you…..now give me back my shoe." Kagome said, glaring at him.

Inuyasha ignored her and threw the shoe into a bush.

"Hey, you big jerk," Kagome whacked him and went after her shoe. When she came out she realized how far away everybody was. "Wait for me!"

All of a sudden a rustle from her side grabbed at her attention. She looked at the bush she had just fished her shoe out of, whimpered and fast-walked away, so she didn't seem like a total coward.

Kagome giggled to herself as she walked, _"Oh, come on Kagome, just because you were sucked into the past and are now searching for a magic jewel doesn't mean that there are creatures that want to kill me in a bush."_ Kagome started laughing hysterically until another rustle was heard. She screamed and ran off to find the others.

* * *

"It's getting dark; we should make camp for the night. We'll reach the village by tomorrow afternoon." Sango said sitting down beside the eagerly nodding Kagome.

"No way, we will keep going and reach the village by tomorrow morning." Inuyasha growled, unhappy with stopping.

Kagome gave him a look before saying, "All in favor of Sango's idea say aye."

Miroku raised his hand and said, "Aye!" He burrowed into his blanket and was asleep instantly.

Sango sweat dropped, "I guess we're staying, unless Inuyasha wants to drag Miroku the whole way to the village."

"No way, he'd think I was you and try to grope me."

Kagome giggled at the thought. "You'd probably like it, though."

Inuyasha looked mortified before shuddering, "That's it. You're too freaky. I'm out of here." He climbed into a tree and sat there.

"You know, all of a sudden he reminds me of a cat." Sango said, staring at the pouting man.

"Yup, an angry alley cat," Kagome smirked.

"EEEEK," Sango spun around to see Miroku, still asleep, with his hand raised to her butt, "God, even in his sleep!"

Kagome laughed and settled down to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, woman!" Inuyasha said, angrily. He poked and prodded the sleepy Kagome.

"Mmmm….Leave me alone, Buyo... you're getting' to be a fat kitty."

Inuyasha sported a stunned look, "I am not a cat!"

Sango smiled, "But you are fat, I saw you eat 5 packages of that on the road crap you feed us."

Inuyasha glared at her, "Just go wake up Miroku, 'k!"

Sango shook her head, "Yeah sure, like I'm actually going to do that." She turned away from him and stared at Miroku, willing him to wake himself up so she didn't have to. Miroku turned around and mumbled, "Sango…I'd love to stay the night………"

Sango growled and hit him on the head, effectively waking him up. "Stupid pervert."

Miroku looked at Sango, "It wasn't a dream!" and he launched himself onto her.

"Ahh! Get off!" She kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious again.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, "What? Inuyasha, what happened to Buyo? I had a dream that he belly flopped onto his stomach and killed him."

They all sweatdropped and Inuyasha glanced at her, "You're nuts you know that, right?"

Kagome smiled cheerfully, "Yup! I've only been told every day of my life. So, where's the food."

Inuyasha yawned, "I dunno, someone ate all the 'on the road crap' as Sango called it."

Sango glared at him, "You're the one who ate it, moron."

"Anyway, I'll have to go hunting. You know kill some small game."

Kagome gasped, horrified, "You have to be joking!"

"Nope."

Kagome glared at him, "Fine, then I'm going with you." _'If only to make sure you don't catch anything.'_

"Fine," Inuyasha walked off into the woods.

Kagome blinked, "Hey! Wait for me!" And she took off after him.

Kagome looked through the bushes, trying to see where Inuyasha had run off to. She stepped though bush and walked around. "Inuyasha? Come here, boy! Come back home...Don't make me get the newspaper out."

All of a sudden she heard a rustle, "Inuyasha, if you're trying to scare me it won't work!" she stepped toward the area that the rustle came from. She pushed back the tall grass and screamed at what she saw. Floating in front of her was a pink balloon with a face!

"Ahhh," Kagome screamed as she hit the balloon with a stick she picked up.

The balloon slowly began deflating, which gave her a view of the little boy behind it.

"Hey! That's mine!" The little boy yelled as he picked up the remains of the balloon.

Kagome glared at him, "Well, it's not nice to scare people for amusement.

The boy shook his head, "I wasn't doing it for amusement, I wanted to see if you had any food on you."

'_So he wanted to rob me? Well, that's a whole lot better.'_ Kagome thought giving the boy a look over; He was quite small and he had bright red hair. He would've been adorable if his face wasn't smudged. "You know, your parents wouldn't like to know that they're kid was trying to rob someone."

The boy stared at the ground. "I don't have parents, they're dead."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, which was weird because if she was home she would've told the kid to go jump off a bridge or something. What's this place doing to her and is it for better or worse? "Aw, well you can come join me and my friends."

The boy looked at her as if trying to figure out if she was kidding. "….Fine. By the way my name's Shippo."

Kagome smiled and took Shippo's hand.

* * *

When they arrived at the camp Inuyasha glared at her. "Aw, man! I thought I lost you!" He stared at the strange boy hanging off Kagome's hand. "You go to get food and you get a kid! We can't eat that……can we?"

Shippo hid himself in Kagome, who looked at Inuyasha, a horrified look in her eyes. "No! His name's Shippo! And he is not to be eaten! If we should eat any one it should be you!"

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him, "Yeah, 'cause you have the most fat!"

Inuyasha growled, "I do not, the wench does!" He lunged at Shippo, who yelped and ran into Kagome's arms. She glared at him, "You leave him alone, right now!"

Inuyasha continued going after Shippo until Kagome grabbed his ear. He whimpered and promised not to touch the boy anymore.

Kagome plopped down, satisfied, and took a bite of the rabbit Inuyasha had gotten and Sango had cooked in her absence. She tried her best not to imagine what the rabbit looked like when it was alive.

When they finished Inuyasha got them all up, "Let's go. It's time to get up!"

Kagome spent the rest of their trip talking to Shippo and explaining why they were on they're on there way to the small village. But she soon was cut off.

"Look, there it is," cried Miroku, pointing to the community.

As they entered the village they saw that the town seemed more rich then the others. Kagome noticed that woman seemed snootier. They all turned their noses on them. But Kagome didn't care and asked one guy in a group where they could find Satori.

The guy looked down at her and smirked at his friends, "Sure, in fact, I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and she pulled away.

"I don't think so. Could you just tell me where it is?"

The guy scowled and shook his head, "No. I insist. I'll show you."

Inuyasha was the one who came to her rescue, "Listen bud, just tell us where to find the woman."

The guy took one look at Inuyasha and nodded nervously, "Just over there." He pointed down the street to a small house.

Inuyasha gave him a smug look before taking off to the house with Kagome, Miroku and Sango in pursuit. When they reached the house Kagome noticed a bow and arrow on the outside of the door. She knocked.

"Yes," said a young woman on the other side of the door.

"Um, we were sent by Kaede to get a jewel called the Shikon." Kagome said to the obviously nervous woman.

"How do I know that? What does she look like?"

"Um, well, she's old, talks in riddles and is a little crazy."

Satori opened the door, "Come on in. I believe you."

Kagome smiled at the others and stepped into the small, messy house. It actually looked like someone had looted the place. "What happened?"

"You aren't the first people who have been looking for the Shikon. A man was here a while ago."

Inuyasha seemed to perk up, "Who? What did he look like?"

"I am not sure; I never got a good look at him before he knocked me out and ransacked my home. But they never found it since I keep it in a place close to my heart." She pulled out a chain with a pink jewel on it.

Kagome gasped and reached out to touch it, not noticing it glow slightly under her hand. However, Satori did and she smiled. "Here." She took off the chain and put it on Kagome.

Kagome smiled and hugged her, "Thanks; you don't know how much this means to me."

But they didn't notice that through the open window a crow sat, listening to them. When Kagome and the others were outside the door it swooped down and took the jewel.

"Oh, hell no!" Kagome growled and grabbed the bow and arrows on the door. "I'll kill it!" she aimed and it hit.

In an instant a light engulfed the sky, a bright, pink light, and scattered everywhere.

Miroku looked at Sango, "This can't be what I think it is."

Sango looked down and picked up a small shard, "I think it can."

Inuyasha came up behind them, "Oh, hell no! You broke the jewel!" He turned to Kagome who was still shocked she even hit the crow that was dripping off the house.

"……….Ooops?"

* * *

Crystal: Yayy!

Phoenix: don't yay me, I'm in a bad mood!

Crystal: Oh, Dorothy stole your slippers again?

Phoenix: Yeah! She took them wile I was tormenting Vegeta!

Crystal: You do get caught up in that!

Phoenix: Well, now I know why the wicked witch wanted to kill her, she's a bitch!

Crystal: I know; I heard she pushed the scarecrow down some stairs and is being charged with assault!

Phoenix: The cowardly lion is going to testify!

Crystal: Oh, well! Anyhoo, reviewers, don't forget to RRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! We need at least 6 reviews before we go any farther! Sooo, RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEWWWW!


	6. SIT!

Phoenix: Yo yo was up in the hizzouse!

Crystal: She's been watching 'Oz' again.

Phoenix: Jail is cool!

Crystal: No it isn't its scary….of course it's the place you'll end up in.

Phoenix: P to the H to eonix! Yeah!

Crystal: We just want to make a suggestion!

Phoenix: Read our collection of oneshots called _Weird_!

Crystal: We hope it's funny!

Phoenix: We also want to thank inu romance FREAK for reviewing every chappie! We wuv you!

Crystal: (Sweatdrop) Yeah, lets get on with the chapter.

**PS: Demons do exist; we just forgot to mention it! All demon-like people look the same! Oh. Oh, PS: This will be short due to….things….yeah…

* * *

**

"_Oh, hell no!" Kagome growled and grabbed the bow and arrows on the door. "I'll kill it!" she aimed and it hit._

_In an instant a light engulfed the sky, a bright, pink light, and scattered everywhere. _

_Miroku looked at Sango, "This can't be what I think it is."_

_Sango looked down and picked up a small shard, "I think it can."_

_Inuyasha came up behind them, "Oh, hell no! You broke the jewel!" He turned to _

_Kagome who was still shocked she even hit the crow that was__dripping off the house._

"………_.Ooops?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: The beginning of a long road**

Kagome sighed for the seventh consecutive time. She was facing the wall of Satori's home. She glanced at the angry looking Inuyasha, who was glaring at her while picking his teeth with a squirrel bone. It's interesting what you notice when you've been sent to a time out. "Can I come eat now?" Kagome whined, looking pathetic.

Inuyasha snorted and glared harder. "No. You broke the jewel and now you have to sit there and think about what you've done."

"But I don't wanna think!" Kagome whimpered pathetically, looking to Sango for support.

"Oh no you don't, the last time I helped you I ended up getting tied to a tree by Mr. Sunshine over there." Sango jerked a thumb to the irate bandit.

"I promise it won't happen again!"

Inuyasha threw a certain dirty bone at her. "Shut up and be miserable."

Kagome sighed and turned around. _'I haven't been punished like this since the time Mom found me putting leeches in Souta's bedding. Even then I got out of it by pulling my cute face. Wait the cute face!' _ Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and jutted out her bottom lip while batting her eyelashes and the clincher, crying.

Inuyasha eyes widened as he saw the tears collect in the bottom of her eyes. _'Oh god, what do I do?' _ He waved his hands vigorously. "Don't cry! You can come eat, but just don't cry!"

Kagome grinned and skipped to sit next to Sango and Shippo. "I love the cute face!"

Shippo grinned, "Ah, the cute face, I know it well. I remember when I used to pull it on my parents before they…" His face grew solemn and a silence took over the room.

Kagome looked at the little boy with pity before asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "Shippo……how did your parents die, if you don't mind me asking?"

Shippo looked down and whispered. "I remember coming home from playing in the field and I heard a scream in the kitchen but when I got there I saw a man in a baboon pelt standing over there dead bodies. I sort of stood there before I ran out, afraid, I feel like such a coward."

Everyone stayed silent, not knowing what to say to comfort the boy. But Satori, who had remained quiet, spoke up. "Wait, did you say a man in a baboon pelt. I remember a flash of a man in a pelt before I was knocked out!"

Inuyasha seemed to perk up before looking at them both. "You did?"

"You seem to be really interested in this, why?" Kagome said giving him a suspicious look.

Inuyasha looked nervous. "Well, before all of this I was after a man who was always seen in a baboon pelt."

"Why, is it the same guy who sent those other guys after you?" Sango asked.

"No, that was someone else." Inuyasha gained a blissful smile like remembering the first time he shot someone. (A/N: You'll just have to guess who!)

"Yeah, so who is this guy?" Miroku asked after Kagome and Sango were freaked out into silence.

"Well, he is a thief who happened to steal something very important from me. He has a reputation of stealing things of power and killing those who oppose him."

Kagome frowned, "So the guy we are probably gonna be fighting with to find the shards is a murderer?"

Inuyasha nodded, "So, we are going to have to find those shards before him. We don't need him getting anymore powerful. So, we will leave tomorrow to find them."

Satori nodded at them and smiled. "If you're going to leave I want you to leave with protection." She reached into a small closet-like room and pulled out a staff. "Miroku, this is a monk's staff. I'm sure you'll put it to good use." She then pulled out a large boomerang. "Sango, this is the Hirakotsu (A/N: Spelling?). It'll serve you well. Also I want you to take a friend of mine." A cat they hadn't seen before popped up. "Her names Kirara, she isn't your normal cat. And Kagome, well, since you seem to like my arrows so much you can have them." She handed her the bow and arrows. "I'm afraid I don't have anything for Inuyasha."

"Feh, I don't need anything." The boy snorted.

Kagome smiled at her. "Thanks, we really appreciate it!" She reached over and hugged her.

Satori smiled, "I'll miss you." Then the group fell asleep, all taking comfort in their dreams to prepare themselves for tomorrow.

The next morning the group set off through the village until Kagome stopped. Sango looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Kagome just shook her head. "Nothing, hey wait, where exactly are we going to go?" She turned to Inuyasha who shrugged and turned to Miroku.

"What, I thought Shippo was our navigator." Miroku said.

Shippo sweatdropped, "Me, what do I know about navigating?"

"I don't know, more then me?"

"Hey, guys look!" Kagome interrupted them to point to an injured looking man heading towards them.

"Help the village..." The man wheezed.

"What village?" Sango asked.

"The village in a few miles from here, a demon….suddenly stronger…jewel shard." The man gasped before hitting the ground.

Kagome picked him up and checked his pulse. Her eyes grew dark and she shook her head. Then a thought hit her. "Isn't that the village with that crazy old woman, Kaede?"

"Yeah and why hasn't anybody noticed the man lying in the road?" Shippo looked around for the people in the village only to see them walk around the man.

"Didn't he say something about a village with a jewel shard?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Then we're going there…after we lay this man to rest."

Kagome sighed and watched as Miroku shoveled a hole outside the village and Inuyasha placed this man in it. _'I wonder how word got out of the jewel so fast. But most of all I wonder how many people will kill or die to get it.' _

When they were ready to get going Kagome straightened and swiped at the tears she held for the man. _'He might have had a family. He'll never get to see them again. I kinda miss my family.' _Kagome must have looked sad because Inuyasha poked her. "You better not look so sad every time we bury someone."

Sango hit him on the head with her newly acquired Hiraikotsu. "Shut up! It's horrible to see a man die!"

Inuyasha growled and turned away from them, "Whatever, as long as she keeps the waterworks to herself." Besides he hated to see a woman cry.

Kagome sighed, "You know Inuyasha, you" She was cut off by the horrid sight in front of her. Body parts were everywhere, some of children and some unrecognizable. She was immediately blocked by Inuyasha. She looked at him quizzically. "Why"

"Because the demon is still here," Inuyasha said, looking out into the ruins if the village. All of a sudden a demon, long and slimy, appeared and attacked. "You have a Shikon shard!" It hissed, heading to Kagome.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha grunted and jumped at him. He readied his claws and sliced through the demon in one strike. "That was easy."

Miroku walked up to the carcass and moved to get the shard but hissed and pushed back. "I can't touch it!"

Kagome blinked at him and stepped up beside him. "You mean this little thing?" She picked it up with such ease it shocked Miroku into silence. The shard glowed a healthy pink.

Sango rubbed her eyes, "Did everybody see what I just saw?"

"Looks like you are going to be useful." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome shrugged and put the shard in the jar she kept the other one in. She turned to the bodies of the villagers. "We are going to have to lay these people to rest."

Shippo sighed as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "How many people are we going to have to bury?"

Sango was the one who answered. "The jewel can bring great power but also great sadness and death." The group began rounding up the bodies and burying them, a sad task, but a necessary one.

Kagome straightened herself, "So, where are we going now?" Nobody got a chance to answer because a pile of rubble shook and a hand grasped at the ground, a human hand. "Ahhh! Oh my god," Kagome pulled back the rubble and Inuyasha helped pull her out. It was Kaede.

The old woman coughed, "Ah, blessed be! I was stuck under there for quite some time!" She brought herself up and looked at the stunned group. "Well, I didn't think I'd see you for a while." She looked at Kagome.

"And I hoped I wouldn't see you ever. What of it?" Kagome said, a little of her old attitude resurfacing.

"Easy, easy, I was just saying that you would- or should've- been dead." Kaede said with ease.

Inuyasha took offence in this. "What! You old hag, we made out better then you!" He made to hit her and Kaede ducked his hand. (Old lady beater!)

Kaede glared at him and pulled something like a necklace out. She threw it in the air and it attached itself to Inuyasha. "You girl, say the subduing command!"

Kagome stammered, "Uh, uh..." She watched as Inuyasha attacked the woman and as she dodged. She couldn't do this forever. "Sit!"

Just as Inuyasha was about to hit the old woman a light engulfed him and he plummeted to the ground. "**ARGH**!"

* * *

Phoeonix: We love the place we ended it!

Crystal: Yup yup

Phoenix: Well….review!

Crystal: Yup yup

Phoenix: Is that all you can say?

Crystal: Yup yup

Phoenix: you know that's really annoying?

Crystal: Yup yup

Phoenix: Ahh! (Runs into the moat)

(Door opens and another Crystal comes out)

Crystal: I thought I heard Phoenix? Oh well. (Walks up to other Crystal and turns it off) Looks like she's been fooling around with Cyber-Crystal! (Leaves)

(The body of Phoenix floats to the top of the moat.)

RRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!


	7. Naraku

Phoenix: Hii!

Crystal: Guess what! We're now calling a friend of ours Curious George!

Phoenix: HE used to be Chelsea then we called HIM Chester and now HE'S Curious George! (He's actually a SHE. It's an inside joke.)

Crystal: Soooo….

Phoenix: ……….Read the story.

Crystal: Yeah….

Phoenix: Right…….

Crystal: Smmmmmmmmmmmooooooooke!

Phoenix: Okay! (Takes out cigar)

Crystal: Noo! I mean our secret stash of sugar-high goodness is smoking.

Phoenix: Where there's a smoke there's a fire.

Crystal: And……..

Phoenix: OH MY GOD! OUR SUGARY GOODNESS IS ON FIRE! (Runs to direction of smoke)

Crystal: Goooood Phoenix. Now you'll burn while saving our stash. (Takes out cigar and walks away.)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha continued yelling at her. Ever since she sat him he was blaring like a loudspeaker. "Are you done yet?" she asked the man.

"No! You are so" He was cut off by the soft sobbing noises coming from Kagome. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm singing! What do you think I'm doing?"

"Don't cry! I'll stop yelling if you stop crying!" Inuyasha said frantically trying to stop her sobs.

"I'm not crying because you're yelling! I'm crying because you just won't SHUT IT!" Kagome said, grabbing his ear.

Inuyasha yelped, "My ear, my ear, my ear!" he bounced around as Kagome pulled on it.

"Now, I'll let go if you stop being an ass."

"Kagome, that's impossible!" Shippo smirked.

"True." Kagome laughed. She let go of the irate boy's ear and watched as he tried to attack Shippo. "Sit, boy." she **really** enjoyed watching him fall like that.

"Damn it! Will you ever give it a rest?" Inuyasha said pulling himself up after the spell wore off.

"Nopie, Nopie!" Kagome smiled cheerfully.

Inuyasha growled and ignored her.

Sango comes back from tending to Kaede, Miroku following. She had something weird in her hand

"What do you have Sango?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shook his head, "She's in a state of shock."

"Wouldn't you take advantage of that?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's a good idea." Miroku said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Sango wakes up from her state of shock and slaps Miroku. She opened her hand and inside was a condom-like thing. (Just pretend they had those things.)

Kagome gasped and covered Shippo's eyes, forgetting he couldn't tell what it was. "Did Kaede give you that, but why?"

"She saw Miroku grope me and said something about how unprotected sex leads to babies that make life miserable and to just ask Inu's mom."

"Hey!"

Inuyasha was ignored and Kagome shook her head. "That old woman is really nuts."

Shippo raised an eyebrow at the dominating and slightly crazy adults. "You just figured that out?"

Kagome shrugged and sighed. "I'm going to bed! Whoever is with me, say aye!"

Miroku grabbed Kagome's hands. "I'm most definitely _with_ you."

Kagome looked confused before she realized what he meant. "EWWW, Miroku lets keep it PG!"

"Then let's just" Miroku was cut off by Sango's boomerang and Inuyasha's fist. "Why are you all so cruel?"

"Why are you so damn lecherous?" Sango growled. She grabbed the whimpering man and threw him into his bed.

"Why Sango, if you wanted me that much, you could've just asked!" Miroku smiled, patting the area beside him, only getting a pillow in the head as a response.

**Kag's P.O.V.**

Kagome smiled as she got up but it was quickly wiped away when she smelled something. She was really upset when she realized it was _herself_. "Oh god, I reek!" she shifted so she couldn't smell herself and Shippo, who was sleeping beside her, shivered.

Inuyasha sat up straight, not wanting to miss an insult opportunity. "I could've told you that!"

"Sit."

"ARGH!"

"Now, how am I going to get clean?" Kagome asked herself.

"Well, there's a hot spring a little ways from here. I saw it while scouting the area for other demons." Sango said, "I'll join you."

Kagome smiled and nodded happily. She walked off into the direction Sango had pointed to. When she found it she took off her clothes and slipped into the boiling mass of water. "Ah, this feels so good..."

"So, you're the woman who can shoot the sacred arrow." Kagome turned around to see a man in a baboon pelt staring at her.

Kagome prepared to scream but was cut off by the man's clothed hand. "You will not say a word." She was then lifted and dragged the opposite way of camp.

Sango whistled as she walked to the springs. She slipped in and was surprised to see Kagome's clothes but no Kagome. After a while she began getting worried. She put her clothes on and went back to camp thinking that's where she went. "Hey guys, have you seen Kagome?"

"Nope," Miroku said, tied to a tree and blindfolded.

Inuyasha went into protective mode. "Why, you don't know where she is?"

"No, I don't. When I got to the hot springs she was missing but her clothes were there."

Inuyasha got on his knees and began sniffing around. "Her scent goes this way." Sango untied Miroku and woke up Shippo. They followed him and he led them to a clearing.

Kagome whimpered as the man shifted her again. _'The guys probably know I'm gone by now. I have to show them the way.'_ Kagome lowered her voice to whisper. "Sit."

Inuyasha yelped as he was pulled down by the rosary. "Kagome must be near." he mumbled into the ground. He fell again and again. Each time getting stronger, which meant she was near. All of a sudden a man came into view and in his arms was a _very_ naked Kagome.

They ran over and Inuyasha growled. "Who are you?"

The man turned around and seemed to be smirking. "So the wench has a few friends. No matter, you'll all suffer the same fate."

"I won't ask again, who are you?"

"Why Inuyasha, your reputation proceeds you. There are a lot of people that want your head. To answer your question, I am Naraku."

Sango glare, "You're the one who wanted the jewel."

"But you are not a normal demon are you?" Miroku said staring at the demon as if something was bothering him.

"Ah, yes. I was once a man named Onigumo. A pitiful soul, he was. He was badly burned and called upon the demons to give him a new body on his last day. Therefore…"

"You were born."

Inuyasha growled, "I won't let you have Kagome!" he ran and attacked the man and grabbed Kagome. Naraku jumped up and a black smoke came out of him.

Inuyasha covered his nose, "A miasma! Sango, Miroku, take Kagome and get out of here!"

"Right," Miroku grabbed Kagome and he and Sango were off.

Inuyasha turned back to Naraku only to see a thick fog. He then spotted something moving and attacked. Naraku leaped out of the smoke and Inuyasha could only see his eyes through his black haze. Those red, evil eyes, not filled with an ounce of remorse.

Inuyasha walked back to the group.

Miroku looked at him, "At least we know now that our foe is Naraku. We don't have to seek him out, if we keep collecting jewel shards, he'll come to us."

Kagome sniffed and moaned, "Oh man, I _still_ stink!"

Sango laughed lightly and turned to Inuyasha. "Hey Naraku, said that there were a lot of people out for your head. Why?"

"Because I stole from them, though I can only think of one person still searching."

"Who," asked Kagome.

"A demon that's annoying like no other. A demon named Kouga."

* * *

Phoenix: I know I know, you hate us. This chapter was short for cliffie purposes.

Crystal: (Drinking coffee) Must stay awake…must stay awake…must stay awake.

Phoenix: The boogeyman has been bothering her lately. He won't leave her alone.

Crystal: The clowns, the clowns! (Screams and runs into our quicksand room….don't ask.)

Phoenix: Guess I better fish her out before she sees her long dead pets.

Crystal From inside quicksand) Patches! What are you doing in here? Patches? Patches…..AHHHH! You're dead!

Phoenix: Too late!

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!

See that pretty button down there? PRESS IT!


	8. Kouga

Phoenix: (Runs around in circles, laughing hysterically)

Crystal: Don't ask, just read. (Shakes her head and reads magazine called, 'How to calm down crazy, sugar filled cousin for dummies.')

* * *

Kouga sighed as another one of his tribe members complained about the fact he hadn't been around to protect them. He looked around the cave he called home. _'I can't possible be home all the time. That damn mutt is still running around but this time with some friends. I can't believe he'd associate himself with humans. But the strangely dressed one is certainly interesting. Maybe it's time to get acquainted with dogturd's new friends.' _He smirked and said with conviction, "There's no way he'll get the best of me now!" And he ran off. 

One of the younger tribe members leaned to another and sweatdropped. "Is he still looking for that hanyou?"

The other one nodded. "Yup, who knew he'd be so angry about one stolen boar."

Koga grinned as the scent of the one he was searching for came near and the one with a vanilla scent grew stronger. He basked in the wonderfulness of it. He came upon a clearing and smirked happily as he saw the group he'd been spying on downwind. So that the mutt could not sniff him out.

As he got closer he noticed the girl with whom he's been infatuated with tensed and spoke to the girl with a boomerang that looked like it could slice a demon in half. The boomerang girl spoke to the man next to her and he spoke to the mutt. They all turned around and gaped at the whirlwind heading towards them.

As he came to a stop Kouga smirked at the shocked look that emerged on the mutt's face. He heard the vanilla girl gasp. "Inuyasha, he has jewel shards in his arm and both legs!" Kouga frowned, wondering how she knew that. But he smiled as an idea popped in his head.

"Kagome, shut up. Kouga, what are you doing here!"

"I came to give you your punishment."

Inuyasha scoffed. "And what's that? A slap on the wrist, let it go, it was just a boar."

"It was _my_ boar, you food-stealing dogturd!"

Kagome blinked before laughing. ""D-Dogturd," She giggled until tears streaming down her face.

"I'm glad you enjoy that, wench." Inuyasha said, giving her a deadpanned look.

"I would prefer if you didn't call my future mate a wench….dogturd." Kouga said smirking at her.

Kagome's laughter stopped and she stared at the wolf boy. "Okay, I don't know what I did to make you think I'd be your 'mate' or whatever. But I am not yours."

Kouga just grinned and nodded like she was a little child. "You know dogturd. Maybe I should just take her as a penance for your deeds." Before Inuyasha could react he had grabbed Kagome and ran off.

Kagome blinked, clearly in shock. When she gained her senses back she reacted. "What the hell do you think your doing!" She screamed as he punched through a huge boulder in there way. "Go around it! Go around!"

Kouga growled, "Stop screaming, my love!"

"I'll scream as much as I want! And don't call me 'my love,' you girl-stealing freak!"

Kouga cheered as he saw the cave come into view. He entered and threw Kagome on his bed.

"Hey everybody, Kouga brought lunch." Ginta, Kouga's trusted friend, yelled. Other wolves and wolf demons collected.

"Hey, I call the heart!"

"I get the liver!" Hakaku, another friend of Kouga, smirked licking his lips.

Kagome gasped and glared. "You better not eat me or I'll curse you with….indigestion!"

The demons looked at each other, not knowing exactly what indigestion was. They approached closer but Kouga cut them off. "No one will eat her! She's mine!"

"But Kouga, she's a human!"

"So, she can she the Shikon shards! She's worth ten times more then a female demon! Not mention she's beautiful."

Kagome sweatdropped, _'If he thinks that's all it takes, he is sorely mistaken.' _

Kouga sat down and looked at her seriously. "You know, your powers can come really handy. My tribe and I are in great danger of extinction. The Birds of Paradise have been relentless in their mission to kill us. They have taken our children, our warriors and our breeders."

Kagome, entranced by his sad tale, nodded. "Oh, that's so sad. But what does that have to do with me?"

Kouga sighed and put an arm around her, which she shrugged away. "The reason we can't beat them is that one of them contain a jewel shard. We need it. Will you help us?"

Kagome paused, after all, this guy kidnaps her and then actually expects her to help him. She was about to refuse when a demon interrupted. "Hey Kouga, what should I do with the kitsune?" He pointed to Shippo hanging on to Kouga's back.

"Dump him with the wolves. They'll take care of him."

Kagome gasped and ran to him. "If you let him die, I won't help you!"

Kouga considered this. "So, if we let him live you'll help?"

Kagome froze, knowing she was trapped. "…..Yes."

"Great! Then you'll stay here until we're ready to go!"

What! No! We'll go now!" Kagome said, not liking the idea of having to stay with him, in a dark cave, with a bunch of other wolf's around.

"Fine, fine, I like my woman forceful."

Kagome 'eeped' and ducked her head to hide the flush making its way to her face. She hugged Shippo tighter and he grunted.

* * *

Inuyasha growled and dropped to the ground. He sniffed and his growl intensified as the scents of Kagome and Kouga were mixed together. _'Damn wolf!' _He turned to the others who were keeping a safe distance. He sniffed the ground and inwardly cheered as he got a clear reading of which direction they were. "This way!"

* * *

Kagome sighed and shifted her position on Kouga's back. She was glad that no wolves or Kouga himself saw Shippo sneaking off. She told Shippo to take a wolf's form and walk out. 

Before they left Kouga insisted Kagome would ride on his back. But she knew it was just a reason to feel her up. Not like she had a choice anyways. All of a sudden she felt a pull and she found herself looking at a huge cliff.

"So I see you've noticed the Birds of Paradise's home. I guess that means the jewel shard is definitely up there." Kagome looked at the back of Kouga's head and stuck her tongue out at him. "I saw that." She 'eeped' and looked back at the cliff.

Suddenly, a demon flew out from above the cliff and attacked them. Kouga grunted and dropped her and sliced through the demon. Kagome frowned at him. _'Well, **that** was nice.' _She got up and dusted off her pants.

"Ahh!" Kagome whirled around to see a Ginta being carried off by a Bird of Paradise. She looked around and her eyes fell on a bow and arrows. Kagome sighed and grabbed for them, aimed and fired. She, and other demons, watched in amazement as the arrow glowed a pink light and tore off the monster's wing.

"What a shot!" One of the wolf demons, Hakaku, said.

Before Kagome could say anything Kouga came down and swept her away. "Do you sense a jewel shard?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not in any of these monsters," A pulse filled the air and her head jerked up. "There on the top of that cliff!"

Kouga looked up just as one the hugest Birds of Paradise swoop down. He dodged and set Kagome down. "Stay here!"

The Bird cackled and turned to it's other half. "Well brother, should we kill him?"

The thing grinned. "Yes, he has three jewel shards in his legs and arm. Soon, we will be the strongest, brother!"

"I don't think so!" Kouga growled, attacking. He thrust his fist into the mouth of the creature.

The thing hissed and clamped down.

Kagome gasped as Kouga was dragged around by the Bird of Paradise. His arm would be ripped off!

* * *

Crystal: (Runs around in circles, laughing hysterically) 

Phoenix: (Walks back in) I let her taste some of my candy; they're the kind that makes weird things happen. (Picks up candy bar and takes a bite) That's strange it tastes different… (A monkey jumps out of nowhere and attacks her)


	9. A preistess

Phoenix: We are updating!

Crystal: YAY!

Phoenix: YAY!

Inuyasha: YAY!

Crystal: …Where'd he come from?

Phoenix: I don't know….Ties him up suddenly

Inuyasha: WTF!

Crystal: HEHEHE! Time to EPXERIMENT!

Phoenix: Now, let's see, should Inuyasha be genetically altered with chicken DNA or mouse?

* * *

_Last Time_

_The Bird cackled and turned to it's other half. "Well brother, should we kill him?"_

_The thing grinned. "Yes, he has three jewel shards in his legs and arm. Soon, we will be the strongest, brother!"_

"_I don't think so!" Kouga growled, attacking. He thrust his fist into the mouth of the creature._

_The thing hissed and clamped down._

_Kagome gasped as Kouga was dragged around by the Bird of Paradise. His arm would be ripped off!

* * *

_

All of a sudden Inuyasha appeared and sliced through the Bird. "YAH!"

Kouga fell to the ground and groaned. Kagome ran up to him. "Kouga, are you okay!"

"Yeah….I'll be fine."

Inuyasha landed in front of them and cracked his knuckles. "Come on Kagome, out of the way. It's time for us to settle the score."

"Inuyasha! Leave him alone!" Kagome said, pushing Inuyasha away from the injured wolf.

'_She…she's protecting him!' _Inuyasha thought confusedly.

Kagome walked up to Kouga and checked his wound. "That looks bad. You should get it checked."

Kouga nodded and looked at his wolves. "Come on! Our business is done here!" And with that they were off.

Kagome waved. "Bye!"

Kouga stopped and looked back. "See ya Kagome! I love you! Always remember you're my woman, not that mutt's!"

"Uh…" Kagome sweatdropped, putting down her hand.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "His…what?"

"Is there any truth to what he's saying?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"No! It's just wishful thinking! He's crazy!"

Shippo grabbed her hand. "Good, because then Inuyasha would be pretty angry."

"What!" Inuyasha grabbed the runt and hit him over the head.

Meanwhile Kagome picked up three shards. "Look, this is Kouga's shard and these are the Birds."

Sango leaned down next to her. "You think he'll be back to get them?"

"Probably," Though this didn't worry Kagome that much.

Inuyasha snorted and got up. "Time to go."

* * *

Kagome sighed as they passed another town. So far, they had gotten a fair amount of shards but everywhere they went it seemed that the townspeople remembered a man who came just before they did and left with most of the shards. A man that fir Naraku's description.

Inuyasha looked at the group behind him and growled. '_They're going too slowly.' _ He grabbed Shippo who had made himself comfortable on Inuyasha's head and through him to Kagome. "Pick up the pace!" He growled.

Kagome glared and in a sudden idea for rebellion she sat down on the ground. "No, we're tired and we want to rest."

Inuyasha snarled. "Get up!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

Kagome gasped at the pain that shot up her hand. She grabbed his arm with her other one and felt him jump back.

"What the hell?"

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha stagger backwards with a slight burn on his arm. "What happened?"

"I know!" They turned to Miroku who was looking at Kagome intently, "It seems Kagome is a priestess. There aren't many left around here."

"A priestess?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, they are humans with powers that can purify any demon."

"But if that's true why didn't I purify Naraku."

"It takes a lot of energy to purify a demon and Naraku is a strong one. You probably aren't strong enough."

Inuyasha interrupted before Kagome could retort. "Fine! Great! Now can we go?"

Kagome shook her head and looked up. "No, it's too dark and I'm tired." She sat down and got her blanket ready. _'…This could come in handy…'

* * *

_

Crystal: Short for a reason, folks!

Phoenix: Don't worry the next chappie will be longer.

Crystal: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
